The present invention relates to a tool used for the installation of caulk-in anchors.
Two prior art examples of tools used for the installation of caulk-in anchors are illustrated in FIGS. 1–4. A first prior art tool 20 is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 for setting an anchor 22 within a hole 24 of a substrate 26. The anchor 22 has a hollow cone portion 28 which is positioned within a hollow sleeve portion 30. The cone portion 28 has an enlarged head portion 32 at one end thereof which is not positioned within the hollow sleeve portion 30. The anchor 22 is of a bottom-setting type such that the enlarged head portion 32 of the cone portion 28 of the anchor 22 is positioned against the base 34 of the hole 24 of the substrate 26 to prevent movement of the cone portion 28 of the anchor 22 upon setting of the anchor 22 within the hole 24.
The tool 20 has an enlarged diameter portion 36, which is slightly smaller than a diameter of the hole 24 of the substrate 26, and a stem 38 extending from one end of the enlarged diameter portion 36.
In operation, the tool 20 is inserted into the hole 24 of the substrate 26 such that the stem 38 fits into the opening of the cone portion 28 of the anchor 22, at the opposite end thereof from the enlarged head portion 32. The stem 38 does not engage the cone portion 28, but rather only acts as a guide. The enlarged diameter portion 36 of the tool 20 abuts against a first end 40 of the sleeve portion 30 of the anchor 22. The enlarged diameter portion 36 of the tool 20 is then struck with a hammer (not shown) to force the tool 20 down into the hole 24 of the substrate 26, and thus to force the sleeve portion 30 of the anchor 22 further down into the hole 24 of the substrate 26. Upon further downward movement of the sleeve portion 30 of the anchor 22 due to the force of the hammer strike(s), a second end 42 of the sleeve portion 30 of the anchor 22 contacts the enlarged head portion 32 of the cone portion 28 of the anchor 22. As the enlarged head portion 32 of the cone portion 28 of the anchor 22 is set against the base 34 of the hole 24, the second end 42 of the sleeve portion 30 of the anchor 22 is deformed such that it pushes against the hole wall proximate to the second end 42 thereof, and such that the anchor 22 is set and secured within the hole 24 of the substrate 26. The tool 20 is then removed from the hole 24 of the substrate 26.
The deformation of the sleeve portion 30 of the anchor 22 occurs more at the second end 42 thereof than at the first end 42 thereof, such that the securement of the anchor 22 within the hole 24 is stronger proximate to the second end 42 of the sleeve portion 30 than proximate to the first end 40 of the sleeve portion 30, as the amount of pressure with which the sleeve portion 30 exerts against the hole wall is greater at the second end 42 thereof than at the first end 40 thereof.
A second prior art tool 20a for setting an anchor 22a within a hole 24a of a substrate 26a is illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4. The tool 20a is very similar to the tool 20 except for some minor differences. As illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, the tool 20a, the anchor 22a does not need to be of the bottom-setting type such that it needs to abut against a base of the hole 24a. The reason the anchor 22a does not need to be of the bottom-setting type because the stem 38a of the tool 20a is externally threaded such that it is threadedly engaged with an inner wall of the cone portion 28a of the anchor 22a such that the anchor 22a is held in place by the stem 38a of the anchor 22a during the installation process. The tool 20a also has a first enlarged diameter portion 36a and a second enlarged diameter portion 36b. The first enlarged diameter portion 36a has a diameter which is larger than the diameter of the hole 24a of the substrate 26a such that the first enlarged diameter portion 36a bears on the surface of the substrate 26a during the installation process. The second enlarged diameter portion 36b has a diameter which is slightly smaller than the diameter of the hole 24a of the substrate 26a and extends through, and is capable of moving within, the first enlarged diameter portion 36a. 
In operation, the second enlarged diameter portion 36b of the tool 20a abuts against a first end 40a of the sleeve portion 30a of the anchor 22a. The second enlarged diameter portion 36b of the tool 20a is then struck with a hammer (not shown) to force the second enlarged diameter portion 36b down into the hole 24a of the substrate 26a, and thus to force the sleeve portion 30a of the anchor 22a further down into the hole 24a of the substrate 26a. Upon further downward movement of the sleeve portion 30a of the anchor 22a due to the force of the hammer strike(s), a second end 42a of the sleeve portion 30a of the anchor 22a contacts the enlarged head portion 32a of the cone portion 28a of the anchor 22a. As the anchor 22a is set in place within the hole 24a because of the threaded engagement between the stem 38a of the tool 20a and the cone portion 28a of the anchor 22a, the second end 42a of the sleeve portion 30a of the anchor 22a is deformed such that it pushes against the hole wall proximate to the second end 42a thereof, and such that the anchor 22a is set and secured within the hole 24a of the substrate 26a. The stem 38a is then disengaged from the anchor 22a and the tool 20a is removed from the hole 24a of the substrate 26a. 
The deformation of the sleeve portion 30a of the anchor 22a occurs more at the second end 42a thereof than at the first end 40a thereof, such that the securement of the anchor 22a within the hole 24a is stronger proximate to the second end 42a of the sleeve portion 30a than proximate to the first end 40a of the sleeve portion 30a, as the amount of pressure with which the sleeve portion 30a exerts against the hole wall is greater at the second end 42a thereof than at the first end 40a thereof.
These prior art methods have a number of disadvantages associated with them. First of all, if the anchors must be of the bottom-setting type, they require that the hole depth in the substrate media have a bearing thickness equal to or greater than the diameter of three anchors. Installation hole depth of these types of anchors is critical and is dependent on the operator to ensure proper holding value. Second, the tools used for setting the anchors require a hammer strike to set the anchors. Problems can occur if the material in which the anchor is to be set is fractal or brittle as the hammer strike can initiate a crack in the substrate that can compromise the holding ability of the anchor. Third, the securement of the anchors to the hole wall are provided mainly only at one end of the anchor, such that if the pressure securing the anchor to the wall at the one end of the anchor is compromised for one reason or the other, such that the anchor may not have the proper holding value.
Thus, there is a need for an installation tool used for setting caulk-in anchors which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art installation tools used for setting caulk-in anchors. The present invention provides for such an installation tool used for setting caulk-in anchors.